bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorn
Thorn is a male baboon and one of the three protagonists of Bravelands. He lives in the Bravelands, and is a former member of the Dawntrees Troop, which is the new name for the combined Brightforest Troop and Justice Troop. He is also the Great Father of Bravelands, after having the Great Spirit passed on to him by Sky. Physical Appearance Thorn is a lithe baboon who was about the size of Fearless Gallantpride when he was a cub. He has gray fur on his face, and he possesses a round face, as well as a long tail. As is usual for baboons, the rest of his fur is a rich tawny-brown, with bright amber eyes. He has the characteristically rounded ears and dexterous, human-like hands of his species, as well as long legs and a lean build. Personality and Traits Thorn is shown to be very determined and confident in himself, as he attempts the Three Feats with almost no hesitation. One of the reasons he attempts the Three Feats is so that he could be with his love interest Berry. He tends to keep unkind words to himself and would rather help others than be blunt with them. He despises bullies such as Nut and prefers to charge into conflict head-on rather than avoid it. In Shifting Shadows, Thorn is shown to have unsure side as he's reluctant to become a Crownleaf and even more unwilling to be the Great Father as they're both a lot of work and Thorn isn't sure that he's fit for the job. Biography ''Broken Pride One year after Fearless joined the Brightforest Troop, Thorn and his friend Mud are participating in the first part of the Three Feats. This feat involves stealing an egg from a bird of prey. As they wait for a buzzard to leave her nest, Mud tugs Thorn's fur and tells him that Pebble, another baboon from the troop has arrived and is climbing the tree to get at the eggs. Thorn silently bares his teeth at Pebble. He reassures Mud that Pebble has no chance of snatching their eggs due to his impatience. Thorn recalls his parents who had died several seasons ago and how they were happy to remain Deeproots, the lowest ranking baboons of all. Thorn loved his parents but he had no wish to remain a Deeproot for the rest of his life just because his parents were. Thorn is determined to complete all the feats so he can be promoted to Highleaf so he could join with the senior baboons in fighting to defend his troop and be with his love Berry. According to troop law, Thorn could not be mates with Berry unless they were in the same rank. Hunger interrupts Thorn's thoughts for he and Mud had been watching and waiting at the buzzard's nest for two days and only crawled little by little every time the bird flew off. Pebble, on the other hand, has chosen to immediately climb directly up the tree. The buzzard attacks Pebble and shouts threats in Skytongue. However, the bird doesn't pursue Pebble for long and returns to its nest and looks suspiciously at the trees below before relaxing. The bird then flies away from the nest heading westward. Suddenly, Nut flings himself from the opposite treetop to get the eggs. Right when Mud and Thorn believe that they lost their chance, the buzzard flies back and claws Nut. Nut runs away and the buzzard chases him, giving Thorn the opportunity to steal the eggs. Unfortunately, when they get the eggs and are heading back, Nut steals Mud's egg. Thorn offers to give Mud his egg but Mud refuses. Nut and Thorn become Lowleaves but Mud remains a Deeproot. Thorn eventually finds out that Stinger killed both Bark and Grub to rise to power. Thorn confronts Stinger about his murders, and Stinger threatens him. ''Code of Honor At the end of the book, after Thorn attempts to murder Stinger, Fang stops him. Thorn is presented in front of the Brightforest Troop, with Stinger saying that he 'used' Berry, who is seen with her eyes dark with disgust. Stinger claims that Thorn killed Starleaf after presenting the troop with her body. Mud then furiously attacks Thorn, mauling his shoulder. Thorn shrieks that he didn't kill Starleaf. Stinger orders Mud to stop. Thorn then tries to attack Stinger once more, but Fearless intervenes. Stinger orders the Strongbranches and Fearless to kill Thorn. Fly suggests that they kill him in a tree. Thorn tells Fearless that none of this was his fault, and he didn't blame him, he blamed Stinger. Fearless opens his jaws to bite Thorn at the end of the chapter, leaving a cliffhanger. Blood and Bone During the beginning of the book, Sky arrives and sees the Strongbranches and Fearless surrounding Thorn. Sky cries for them to stop, grabbing all their attention but Fearless's. As soon as Fearless is about to bite Thorn, Sky lurches toward him, scaring the Strongbranches away. She then crashes into Fearless, who is left unconcious while Sky grabs Thorn with her trunk and starts running away. Thorn thanks Sky for saving him and explains that the reason why Fearless hates him is because the former thinks he's a traitor. He then proceeds to tell her that Stinger is the one who broke the code and orchestrated the rhino attack on her grandmother. The furious Sky says the Stinger should be exiled from Bravelands for his crimes but Thorn disagrees. He explains that even though the code states that one should only kill to survive, Stinger broke the code several times by killing for greed and ambition, and should be killed for it. However, Sky still believes that Stinger's punishment should be exile instead of death. After Sky reveals that the Great Spirit resides within her and her misson to find the new Great Parent, Thorn parts ways with Sky and heads for the tree where Nut and the late Starleaf were hiding. When Thorn enters the hollow he finds a battered Nut who explains that he tried to fight off the Strongbranches, but there were too many. They then hear the Strongbranches approaching and depart from the hollow and make a run for it. While fleeing, Thorn covers himself and Nut with animal poop to mask their scent. When Nut asks where they're going to hide next, Thorn decides that they should head to Leopard Forest as it's the last place Stinger will look for them due to the fact that the forest is home to leopards which eat baboons. While hiding out in Leopard Forest, Thorn and Nut are hanging out in the treetops sharing fruit. Their feast is cut short when they a captured by Highleaves of the Crookedtree Troop who bring them before their Crownleaf, Tendril. Tendril spares Thorn and Nut's lives on the condition that they'll be permanent members of Crookedtree Troop whether they want it or not in order to prevent them from committing treason. Tendril reveals that the troop wasn't always this cautious with outsiders but let in a stranger into their troop long ago and in return, this baboon committed treason. This baboon is later revealed to be Stinger. After Thorn and Nut become members of Crookedtree Troop, Crookedtree Troop is attacked by Spite Cleanfur and Redwood Troop. Shifting Shadows In the first chapter Thorn's reminiscences the time his father taught him about how mango were the juicy before they decayed. Recently, the troop had been pushing for him to become Crownleaf, but nothing official has happened yet. In the end Berry is elected the new Crownleaf, and she renames Brightforest Troop to Dawntrees Troop. Later the Crookedtree Troop attacks and during the battle Thorn is knocked to the ground, presumed to be dead. That's when Windrider and her flock come, and pick Thorn up. Thorn thinks that he's dead, and that he's being carried to where spirits go. He is surprised when they start bringing him toward the mountains, but he isn't very concerned, still convinced that he is dead. The Spirit-Eaters Coming Soon Gallery Thorn.png|Thorn on the cover of Broken Pride Screenshot 2018-02-07 at 2.57.24 PM.png|Thorn on the cover of Code of Honor thorn-2.jpeg|Thorn on the draft cover of Code of Honor Trivia * Thorn is one of three protagonists to have lost both of his parents. * Thorn and his troop are specifically Olive BaboonsGillan Phillips Twitter page https://twitter.com/i/notifications * Thorn is named after the thorns on a thorn bush, which are sharp parts of the stems and branches. * Thorn is the only protagonist to be an omnivore. * He's not the first baboon to be the Great Father because at least one baboon named Orchid was the Great Father long ago. ** There are at least two other (but likely more) non-elephants who also served as Great Parents. Kin Members: Mate: Berry Crownleaf: Living (as of Shifting Shadows) Father: Unnamed Deeproot: Deceased Mother: Unnamed Deeproot: Deceased Tree References Category:Deeproots Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Baboons Category:Brightforest Troop Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Lowleaves Category:Middleleaves Category:Protagonists Category:Strongbranches Category:Mammals Category:Stubs Category:Great Spirit Category:Broken Pride Characters Category:Code of Honor Characters Category:Blood and Bone Characters Category:Shifting Shadows Characters Category:Crookedtree Troop Members Category:Dawntrees Troop Members Category:Exiles Category:Great Father Category:Great Parent Category:Highleaves Category:Leaders Category:Living Animals Category:Living Baboons Category:Living Males Category:Living Mammals Category:Living Protagonists